Not All Who Wander Are Lost
by Know Err
Summary: Follows immediately after 3x11 and continues to 3x12. "Kenzi, there's something wrong," Bo worriedly said to her best friend, "Lauren is not answering her phone."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I refuse to recognize this _Karen. _Somebody probably just made typos. K is next to L and U is pretty hard to reach. It's all a typo.

Seriously, though, where was my Doccubus in this last episode? Where is my closure, huh? WHERE!? Maybe it's suffering in the darkest pits of the underworld where the ashes of that effing red wig should be buried and forgotten.

Anyway, this how I'd bridge the 3x11 and 3x12.

* * *

"Lauren," Bo mumbled as she stared at her phone. Her girlfriend hadn't picked up her cellphone. After the whole missed 27 text messages incident which they had a long talk about, and considering Lauren's job, it was unusual that Lauren wouldn't immediately answer her phone. The doctor usually answered on the first ring.

"Kenzi, there's something wrong," Bo called out to her best friend, "Lauren is not answering her phone."

"Bo, sweetie, you guys are on this relationship limbo called a 'break'? The girl is probably just having her 'space' thing. Give her a chance to miss you, overtly-attached girlfriend," Kenzi said. "I know I told you to seek closure but it doesn't have to be now _now_."

She followed Bo as the succubus ran up to her room and changed into her battle outfit of black and leather.

"There's something wrong," Bo said, "I feel it in my gut." She stood up straight pulling on a jacket and grabbing her thigh knife holster.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses," Kenzi said, she stood up to stop Bo from rushing out the door.

"Kenzi, I just know, okay? I felt like this when I knew that you weren't you," Bo said anxiously. "I have to go see her."

Kenzi felt waves of guilt when she saw how bothered Bo was and how affected Bo was about her own disappearance when the Kitsune copied her appearance. "Wait," she said again and grabbed Geraldine, "I'll come with you."

* * *

"Lauren?" Bo called outside of the loft as she called Lauren's phone for the hundredth time. Still no answer.

"It's… locked," she said in shock as she tried the door. She was already surprised that the door was closed to begin with. Lauren's door was always open.

"You got plastic?" Kenzi asked. At Bo's negative shake of the head, she pulled out her own set of stolen credit cards and inserted one between the gap of the door. After a few seconds, the door popped open without further protest.

"Lauren?" Bo called out to the empty loft. She was troubled that the lights were off and that nobody appeared to be home. She dialed Lauren's number again.

"Bo," Kenzi said, holding up the doctor's vibrating phone, "It was on the table." And, in blatant breech of privacy, Kenzi looked at the call logs. "Dude, who is this 'Isaac Taft' guy? That is a lot of missed calls from two people and the other person is you."

"Lauren hasn't mentioned anything," Bo shrugged, clearly clueless. At Kenzi's accusing, raised eyebrows look, she responded defensively, "Lauren's not like that." She said it with conviction.

Of course, inwardly, she kind of realized that she missed so much of Lauren's stuff by being preoccupied by her own stuff. Swallowing that large bitter lump of guilt was difficult and she almost choked.

"We have to find her," Bo said desperately, looking around the empty home for any clues.

"Try the Dal? Maybe she went there and we just missed her. The last call she received was just a few minutes ago," Kenzi said, keeping a cool head.

Bo nodded and called her grandfather. While he was glad to hear from her, he regretfully informed her that he had not seen nor spoken to Lauren in a couple of days.

"Well, there's only one other person we can ask," Kenzi said, her lips set in a grim line.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Taft asked when he saw Lauren tense.

"I'm probably just being paranoid, I thought I left the sink running," Lauren said, "It's fine. I checked over everything before we left." Isaac bought her excuse, nodding enthusiastically, not even offering to turn the car around to soothe Lauren's paranoia.

But, in truth, Lauren saw Bo's street just before the limo turned the corner and her breath got caught in her throat. Lauren wanted to tell the driver to stop the car. She wanted to run back. Wanted to run into Bo's arms. Wanted to kiss Bo with her being. Wanted to say, "See you soon," and mean it and could actually promise and fulfill it.

She wanted Bo.

But she also needed to do this.

She swallowed the bile that threatened to rise up her throat and flashed Dr. Taft a brilliant smile, feeling her heart sink and her fists clench.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'No,' Hale?" Bo demanded irately. "Lauren is missing!" Bo couldn't understand why no one was taking Lauren's disappearance seriously and it was beginning to piss her off.

"Bo, she did ask me for some time off. You know how she gets when she's doing some research and she told me she was doing a personal project. I just saw her a few hours ago and I will see her again come Monday morning for our meeting," Hale said reasonably from his desk. "I am sure you will see her in the time between now and then."

Kenzi stood silently, lips pursed as she watched Bo pace and Hale try to calm her.

"I am telling you, Hale, something feels very off," Bo said, "I just need you to help—"

"Bo, I would appreciate it if you didn't request that I use my resources to help you with your relationship issues," Hale said in a calm manner as he threaded his fingers together and sat up diplomatically.

"What?" Bo snarled, "Hale, I –"

Hearing enough, Kenzi decided to intervene. "Bo, it's clear that we won't get any help here, let's go," she said, placing a hand on Bo's arm to calm her. "Don't worry, we'll find her," Kenzi soothed as she practically dragged Bo to the door.

"Alright, alright!" Bo said angrily, marching out the door before Kenzi.

"Kenzi," Hale called after the petite girl. She turned around to stare at him with a bored glare, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

She stared at him through narrowed eyes and shook her head disgustedly.

"Blow on this, Siren," Kenzi said as she flipped him the bird. She then strutted out the door in her knee-high high-heeled boots like a rockstar.

* * *

"I hacked into the surveillance videos from the security camera right in front of Lauren's place," Kenzi said as she clicked around her computer, small dexterous fingers typing out codes quickly, "and cross-referenced the time she last answered her phone to see what time she left." Bo peered over her shoulder as the video played on the screen.

They both watched as a man in a dark jacket got out of limo and stood in front of Lauren's place for long minutes before he entered the building. When he came out, he had a suitcase with him. A few minutes after that, Lauren came out of the building.

"Wait, Kenzi, pause and zoom in," Bo said, squinting at the screen, unable to believe her eyes.

"Oh, shit, Batman! She's not wearing her necklace," Kenzi said, flabbergasted.

And when they watched the rest of the clip, they were surprised that Lauren seemed to ride and leave in the limo willingly.

"Bo," Kenzi said slowly. "You do know how this looks, right?"

Bo swallowed. "I know." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to find her center. She opened her eyes, "But I _know _Lauren." Kenzi didn't reply but patted her arm in comfort.

The succubus exhaled slowly, trying to calm that nagging part of her, "Let's just wait till she comes back on Monday. I'll talk to her then and, hopefully, continue the wonderful journey of Bo and Lauren and live happily ever after." She tried to give Kenzi a confident smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Hug?" Kenzi offered quietly, opening her arms for her BFF.

"Please," Bo said, hugging Kenzi tightly.

* * *

The weekend dragged on in an excruciatingly slow pace for the succubus and by Monday morning, Hale was knocking at their doorstep.

* * *

A/N: I find myself having a beginning and an end for this story and I'm trying to figure out how to write the middle. It's like having two pieces of bread and then trying to scour the cupboards for peanut butter. But I shall try to update quickly. I think.

See you soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's like I'm scrimping on the peanut butter. I'm sorry. D: I apologize for the rushed plot. I really just want to write Doccubus and I'm not really a multi-chapter writer.

I had to step away from writing because I still couldn't find the oomf. So I had me some Law & Order: SVU fics.

_Mmm._ Alex Cabot.

[Ohshat. A plot bunny. Go away!]

* * *

Hale stood outside the door of the clubhouse, standing between his two bodyguards. "If the doctor is with you, can you kindly tell her that I need to speak to her."

"Hale, Lauren is not here," Bo said with a troubled glare, holding the door close to her body. "I _told _you I haven't seen her since a couple days ago."

"The doctor did not report to me for our meeting," Hale said, placing his hands on his hips. Bo inwardly rolled her eyes at his attempts to look intimidating. It was Hale, for Fae's sake.

Bo opened the door fully and when Hale stepped forward before his bodyguards, Bo saw her opportunity.

She decked him hard on the face.

And that was when Kenzi, who had been sleepily walking down the stairs rushed to Bo's side, fists cocked. "Bring it on, bitches," she said bravely, even though she was unarmed.

Hale had fallen into the supporting arms of his suited bodyguards, grabbing his bleeding nose.

"Get out," Bo growled through gritted teeth, eyes glowing blue.

"It's alright," Hale told his bodyguards who were ready to pummel the succubus. With as much dignity as he could muster, he took out a handkerchief and cleaned the blood of his face. He looked at the succubus through narrowed eyes, "Any more of those and the Elders will hear about this."

"I'm sure the Light Elders would also like to hear all about you coming to Bo's crib uninvited, too, Ash-hole," Kenzi threatened, remembering the last time an Ash stepped into Bo's territory. Lauren had been so cool and calm when she confronted Lachlan that even Kenzi would have been impressed if she had not been about to piss her pants in fear.

"We asked you to help us find Lauren, Hale," Bo said angrily, "Now you're asking me if I've seen her? Are you seriously kidding me?"

"Bo, calm down," Kenzi said. She really, really kind of wished Lauren was around to soothe Bo's seemingly volatile new temper but that was the problem to begin with. Lauren was missing.

"Well, of the doctor comes around, tell her to see me," Hale said, adjusting his jacket.

Bo threw him a disgusted look.

"The doctor has a name, it's _Lauren._ Maybe your head being so far up your ass is cutting off your circulation and has caused some damage to your brain. That would at least explain why you're being an idiot." Bo retorted. "I will find her, so don't worry about that. But if I find that even just a single hair on her head has been misplaced, you better run… because you being the Ash means shit to me," Bo threatened. "Now. Get. The. Hell. Out."

"Get out of the monkey suit, Hale," Kenzi said quietly as she shut the door on Hale's face, "It doesn't suit you."

* * *

"Sima, I haven't asked you for favors in a long time so freakin' give me information already," Kenzi said to her cousin on the phone. She nodded when he responded and muttered a few threats in Russian in reply.

Bo sat on the kitchen island, watching Kenzi anxiously.

Kenzi worriedly confessed to her friend, "Bo, the stalker dude on Lauren's phone… I couldn't trace the number. It's not registered. And Sima couldn't trace the limo owner 'cause it was hired. He's going through his contacts to see if they have more information.

The good news is, I googled Dr. Doom and did have hits," the dark haired girl said. "He's won a shitload of awards, it's ridiculous." She pulled up the Wikipedia tab and showed Bo.

"We know what he looks like but we don't know where he is or if Lauren is even with him," Bo said.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Kenzi winced. "I've already sent word out on the streets and contacted my hacker friend in Vienna. Don't worry your tight, sexy succubutt, okay? We'll find Lauren. For all we know she's just out there doing some science-y stuff."

* * *

Lauren looked up from her microscope, once again looking at the graphs she laid out before her. There was nothing more invigorating than immersing herself into her work. It also had the added perk of helping her momentarily forget about fact that she was missing her girlfriend.

She wondered what Bo was doing. Thought about the smile on Bo's face. Missed Bo's kisses. Her touch. Her love.

The doctor sighed softly and dove back into her work. Her professionalism was unparalleled; her curiosity, insatiable; her loneliness… unending.

* * *

"Dyson," Bo said surprised when the wolf showed up at the clubhouse and then scowled, "Did the Ash send you here?"

"The Ash?" Dyson asked puzzled. "No, I came to ask your help about a case."

"Lauren's missing," Bo said, "I can't take a case, Dyson. I have to be out there, looking for her."

"Bo, I will help you find her but something big is going down," Dyson said, "There's someone or something hunting down the fae. We found an entire field piled with their bodies."

"I can't, Lauren is—" Bo said, conflicted.

Kenzi looked up from her computer, "Don't worry, Bo. I'll hold down the fort." She held up her phone, "I'll call you as soon as I get something."

Bo sighed reluctantly, torn between duty and obligation. In the end, knowing that Kenzi was doing all she could and that Bo's own pacing would only be useless as they played the waiting game, Bo sighed and accepted the case.

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" Bo asked as Dyson handed her the files.

"We've already got the files on the bodies we found so we'll ask around," Dyson explained. "There's something very strange going on."

Dyson and Tamsin had tried all the neutral territories, asking around in bars, restaurants, hospitals, because those were most fae interacted with others. From the interviews they got, those who knew the dead fae Dyson found could not give any further information. Those interviewed were clueless about the disappearance of their friends and family. Some of them had files missing cases but there was never enough connection or pattern to the disappearances for Dyson and Tamsin's teams to figure it out.

And, as news of the mass grave of fae spread like wildfire during a heat wave, there was general unease and fear among both sides of Light and Dark, both whispering blame about the other. While it had not escalated to the level of panic that the Garuda had brought in the past, tensions were very high. The fragile, temporary truce Hale tried to put up on both sides was slowly crumbling.

* * *

"You go on ahead and I'll check around this alley," Dyson said. They had found yet another mass grave site not far from where he and Tamsin first found the pile of fae bodies. Tamsin was left investigating the site and looking for other leads while Bo and Dyson tracked where the victims were last seen. One of the identified victims was determined to have died only hours prior and was known to frequent the club they were investigating.

Bo entered the club, nearly empty in broad daylight but knew that the bartender would have some information or would lead to someone who did.

However, when Bo spoke the bartender and other employees of the club, no one of them noticed anything strange about the victim. It wasn't unusual for the customers to leave with complete strangers but it was definitely troubling that the victim was found in strange circumstances.

It did not take long to wrap up her dead end investigation inside the club so she stepped outside to check on Dyson's progress.

"Dyson!" she yelled, when she saw a paramedic loading Dyson into an ambulance. "What happened?" She ran to the fallen wolf to check on him. She did not even make it half way down the alley when the paramedic, whom she thought was trying to save Dyson, was pulling out a gun and shooting at her.

And before she can react beyond the basic instinct of avoiding the bullets, the ambulance sped away.

She pulled out her cellphone, still panting from the adrenaline, "Tamsin, we have a problem."

* * *

By the time Bo informed Tamsin of everything that had happened to Dyson and was consequently interrogated by both the Ash and the Morrigan, chaos ensued. The Elders of both the Light and the Dark had issued a warning to all fae in the area and prepared what was the fae equivalent of a DEFCON 3. Fae were on high alert and it seemed as if everyone was waiting for the shoe to drop.

In all the panic, Bo could only think of Kenzi and Lauren. Praying to whoever was listening, Bo hoped that her missing girlfriend was safe, wherever she was. As for Kenzi, Bo panicked when she arrived home and found that the girl was not at her clubhouse. The doors were forced open but there was nothing broken and no other signs of struggle.

She immediately dialed Kenzi's number fervently hoping that the girl would pick up. Seconds ticked by and she was relieved when the girl answered her phone. "Kenzi, where are you? Are you okay?" Bo asked worriedly, "Dyson is missing and they're hunting down humans associated with fae to get any or all information. They think humans are behind it and they're really rattled. Tell me where you are and I'm coming to get you."

Kenzi tightly gripped her phone, "I know about the order, I was with Trick when it was issued. I went to the Dal to ask him for help with Lauren. He's hid me in the basement at the Dal but he had to leave. Bo, please, come quick. I'm scared."

* * *

"Incredible!" Dr. Taft praised, reading over the reports Lauren presented him. "You, my dear, are brilliant."

Lauren smiled brightly, shyly pleased by the compliment. While the Ash praised her for her efforts, it wasn't quite the same. Probably because under the Ash, she was just a piece of property. Here, in front of Taft and working with other doctors who did not discriminate her for being human, she was an esteemed scientist. It felt good to be validated. She had forgotten what that felt like.

"Do you know what our work could lead to?" Dr. Taft said, "We could cure AIDs, cancer, the Ebola virus… Think of the possibilities, Lauren!" He went on and on, singing his praises.

* * *

Bo found Kenzi huddled in a corner holding up the leg of a chair as a make-shift weapon, a huge muscled man leaning over her threateningly. He had been sent by the Morrigan and Kenzi could only guess what that crazy bitch wanted to do with her. She certainly wasn't dying to find out.

Seeing Kenzi's frightened face inflamed Bo's anger and her eyes glowed a bright blue. She growled lowly at she crept up silently behind the hulking man.

"Hey, Buddy," Bo said and touched him with her powers. He turned around with a confused grunt, lack of intelligence obvious in his jerky movement. Bo slammed her skull into his and threw a powerful uppercut to his stomach before he could retaliate.

He fell to the ground instantly.

She gave him a swift kick on the groin for added measure. "Nobody threatens my friend." He whimpered in pain and fell into unconsciousness. Satisfied that he wasn't getting anytime soon, Bo turned all her attention to the young human girl.

"Kenzi," Bo said, "Are you hurt?"

Kenzi jumped at the sound of her voice but ran to hug Bo, "Thank God, you made it. I thought he was gonna wipe the floor with me." She shivered.

Bo hugged her tight, pressing Kenzin's head against her shoulder. "Remember, Kenzi, that I chose you, I chose humans. I will protect you. I will protect the ones I love. Okay? I will always come for you."

Kenzi nodded, burying her face against Bo's shoulder and giving her one last squeeze.

"Bo," she said, looking up at the succubus' face, "I know where Lauren is."

* * *

A/N: I was gonna write FaeCon instead of DEFCON but it sounded like bacon and I've been sitting in front of this computer for too long. The promise of reading about Alex Cabot has made me motived to power through, though. The next chapter will probably be a tad faster, methinks. Phew! Do tell me what you think I should improve on this one and I'll see what I can do.

See you soon? :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter! I write too slowly and I'm watching 3x12 in a few hours so I hope I wrap everything up neatly. I don't want to borrow too heavily from the episode even though I stole a lot from the previews. Anyway, if 3x12 does not make me happy, I shall write a fix-it fic but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

Also, Latin speakers or med students, correct me if I'm wrong for the phrase I will use. Wikipedia is not really the best source.

* * *

"Dr. Lewis," Dr. Isaac Taft said, as a placed a too-friendly hand on Lauren's arm, "I believe that we should move on to a new phase in our study. I would like you to head a team for another project."

"What?" Lauren asked surprised. "Me? Heading a team? I just started my work here, surely you're mistaken."

He laughed delightedly, "Lauren, you are too humble but humility is also accepting one's great talents and skills."

* * *

Bo took a long soak in the four-clawed tub after she had saved Kenzi from the huge dumbass fae. She stared at the bubbles before her as if they held the answers to the universe.

If Kenzi was right, what was Lauren doing working for a top-secret human research lab? It didn't make any sense. Bo thought Lauren loved working with the fae because of the extra challenges fae patients brought. Why would she leave to work a human lab? Why would she leave without saying goodbye?

_Did I drive her away?_ Bo asked herself. _She asked me to love her and when I did… she disappeared. She asked for space… to run away. _

_No. Lauren wouldn't do that. Lauren loves me. But then… why?_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bo jumped. She had been so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone had entered her room.

"Tamsin, what the hell!?" Bo said in irritation.

"What? You're the one who called me over," the Valkyrie shrugged. "Kenzi let me in." The implication of that suddenly struck Tamsin. _They trust me_, she thought in amazement. Then her guilt came crashing down on her, weighing heavily on her shoulders. She sat on the closed lid of the toilet, unable to stand.

"You alright there?" Bo asked. She could see how haggard Tamsin looked. Bo figured it was from the case.

"Yeah," Tamsin said. "There's just so much shit, you know?" She stood up and walked closer to the tub.

"Well, I can't help with the case," Bo said looking up at her, "I know Dyson's missing but I am useless without knowing if Lauren is safe."

"Bo," Tamsin said, leaning on the edge of the tub, "Is she really that important? I know she's the Ash's pet and all but she's a freakin' human. She's probably off having a vacation from your break-up. We've got a fae crisis right now. I mean, Dyson's an idiot and everything but humans shouldn't be able to kidnap him that easily. Hell, humans shouldn't be kidnapping fae at all!"

Bo angrily pulled Tamsin into the tub, getting the Dark fae cop soaked to the bone. Even her gun was not spared from the bubbles.

"Lauren is a person. I know fae can be assholes about humans but not me, so don't talk about my girlfriend that way. The fae should be scared because of the shit they've pulled on humans. Not so fun when you're the prey, right? But I could care less about all that because right now Lauren is somewhere out there and my instincts are telling me that she's not alright and everything inside me is screaming that I find her and not let her out of my sight.

"But don't worry," Bo continued, "Kenzi found out where Lauren is and I'm going to save her. I just need a little more time. I will find Dyson. He is my friend and I owe so much. I just really need to find Lauren first."

"You know where she is?" Tamsin asked incredulously.

"We think we know where she is," Bo corrected, telling Tamsin about the research facility Kenzi found.

"Shit," Tamsin cursed and bit her lip. "Bo, that's what I came here to tell you about. We know were Dyson is." She explained what her team found and what they suspected.

"What?" It was Bo's turn to be incredulous. Her face transformed into shock when Tamsin told her that their lead has followed Dyson's location to where Bo thought Lauren was. And what Lauren could be doing.

Bo was speechless.

A throat cleared behind them "Ahem. If I'm not interrupting your rubber ducky time?" Kenzi said with a scowl, arms crossed, and foot tapping. "I mean, it's not like your partner," she said to Bo, "and your partner," she said to Tamsin, "are missing, right?"

Bo told Kenzi about the new information Tamsin brought.

"The compound has tight security. My intel says they have weapons and will not hesitate to use them," Tamsin added. "Nobody gets in and out without their notice."

"Kenzi," Bo said, "We need a plan. And lots of back-up."

* * *

"Please," Taft said as he moved an open palm, asking Lauren non-verbally to walk with him. She put down her clipboard and stuck her hands in her lab coat pockets as Dr. Taft lead the way.

"This project, combined with your current work, could lead us to finally achieving the scientific version of the Holy Grail," Taft said. He had a hand under Lauren's elbow as he walked her to a different location in the compound.

They stopped in front of a closed metal door. Taft winked at Lauren before standing before the eye scanner. A few beeps later the doors slid open with a soft 'swoosh.' Taft, being a gentle man, indicated that Lauren enter first.

She smiled and stepped inside. She was no more than a few steps inside when she stopped.

"Dear God," she gasped, eyes wide.

* * *

Mere hours later, Kenzi was dragging Tamsin and Bo to an abandoned warehouse near the docks.

"Kenzi, what are you doing? Where are you taking us?" Bo asked.

"We don't have time for this," Tamsin scoffed, arms crossed. As always, her face was molded into a scowl. Kenzi stuck her tongue out at her.

The Russian girl with the shoe fetish opened the heavy metal doors of the warehouse and clapped her hands.

The lights turned on.

"Bo-bo, we have a plan and back-up," Kenzi smiled brightly.

Bo was shocked, to say the least.

"Lots and lots of back-up," Kenzi said gleefully.

Bo recognized many of the individuals she saw. Kenzi's friends from the streets. There were some from their cases: the girl who was loved by a wolf, the guy who's cousin became fae fertilizer, the one who got kidnapped by the 'sewer gator,' even a few of the sorority girls were there. Kenzi's family was there, too. Bo was quickly introduced to Dima, Sima, Yura, and Pavel.

But what surprised Bo was that some of the fae she helped with cases years ago were there, too. The fae with the human son stood next to the human father with a fae son. The fae who ate luck came with his entire gang. The Romeo and Juliet of the Light and Dark eyed the group of selkies who were once forced to work at a strip club. The underfae who once ate magical eggs for breakfast and his father was speaking quietly to the doctor who was once forced by her sister to steal youth. The women from Hecuba prison stood proudly among the crow. So many fae standing behind Kenzi.

"Kenzi… how?" Bo asked.

"What? I kept track of everyone," Kenzi laughed, "And they were somewhat eager to help."

"Some of those murdered or missing is a part of our clan or one of our friends," one of the fae spoke up. "We can't just let them die."

"We're not playing games here, you could die," Bo said. She looked at all of them, meeting their eyes. They looked back up at her with determination.

"You've risked your life for us, one way or another," one of the women from Hecuba prison said, "It's time we pay it forward."

"We're just here for the fun," shrugged a messy looking boy in combat gear. Bo figured he was one of Kenzi's friends.

"Alright," Tamsin said exasperated, "You all better know that you're walking into your own funeral. Now quit yapping and let's get this party started."

Of course, not everyone who was there came to fight in the actual battle. Many provided needed skills like planning their point of entries and attacks, setting up traps, making homemade explosives, and hacking computers and security systems. Others provided connections to people, fae, weapons, gear, food, gadgets… the works. Bo was amazed at the amount of work they had accomplished in a short amount of time.

After a few hours, they had the compound's general lay-out, the guard shifting, and a plan on how they would break in and get out quickly. Weapons were loaded and/or sharpened and fae powers were recharged.

Before they left the warehouse, Bo turned to look at all the faces who had helped her, "Thank you," she smiled in genuine gratitude.

Hamish, a Dark fae who had fallen deeply in love with Sabine, a Light fae, called to Bo as she walked ahead of the group. He remembered those words that Bo said to him. _If you really love her, you'd fight for her_. It changed his life.

Bo gave him back his Sabine and he wanted to return the favor.

"You're fighting… for love," Hamish said to Bo softly. It was not a question.

"I… I am," Bo affirmed. "She is… the air I breathe."

"We honor you," Sabine said to her, holding her lover's hand tightly.

Bo nodded, unable to express her gratitude through words.

* * *

"You can't do this Isaac!" Lauren said, in a controlled-panic way that only she could pull off, "There are women and children there. You are experimenting on people!"

Around them were glass tubes that contained fae of all shapes and sizes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were being used as test subjects and were being kept against their will.

"Lauren," Isaac said, disappointed, "You know that there will be some sacrifices. Think of all the lives we could save! The people who will be living better because of our research."

"Not at the expense of others," Lauren said. "First, do no harm, Dr. Taft." _Primum non nocere. _It had been drilled into Lauren's skull in her years in medical school but Lauren had become a doctor to protect and save, not to harm, in the first place.

"Oh, Lord," Lauren said, as her eyes took in the features of someone placed in a glass cage.

"Doctor," the wolf groaned, his bloody hand making a dirty streak against the glass. Lauren wanted to comfort him and tend to his wounds.

"What's happened?" Lauren demanded of Taft.

"We used one of the compounds you've synthesized on the subject," Taft said professionally.

"You used my research… to do this?," Lauren said in accusation, shock, and turmoil as she looked at all the suffering, caged fae.

"Please!" A woman, one of the prisoners, interrupted, "Where is my daughter? Please, tell me she's safe." She cried miserably.

"Don't worry," Lauren said to her, "I will find her and keep her safe. I promise."

Taft frowned.

"Let's take this back to my office and talk there," Taft suggested, walking back out into the corridor quickly.

"I am deeply appalled and disgusted by what you are doing," Lauren told him as she ran after him. "Where did you even get the information about these people?" She tucked her hands in her lab coat and clenched them as she grit her teeth.

"It doesn't matter, Lauren," Taft said calmly as he ushered Lauren to his private study. "I know that you are just reacting badly because of shock but I assure you, once you realize the benefits and insights we could bring. It's all for the sake of science. Think about it… you agree, don't you?"

* * *

They surrounded the compound quickly enough. It was near the woods and those with powers that controlled plant life put their skills to use as a stealth technique. Many of the selkies simply seduced the guards to let them through the main gate. Once fighting erupted, humans and fae alike fought side by side against the armed guards and were succeeding. All over the courtyard were sounds of fighting.

Bo and Kenzi ran ahead towards the large structure of the compound that house the research facilities. One of the patrolling guards spotted her and pulled out his gun.

"Bo!" Tamsin yelled but Bo didn't react fast enough. The Valkyrie used her body as a shield, taking the bullet for the succubus. She fell to the ground, blood soaking through the fabric of her shirt.

Bo quickly disarmed the shooter and knocked him unconscious. She knelt next to Tamsin's form in worry, "Tamsin!"

Kenzi stood worriedly behind her, "Bo, she's bleeding a lot."

Tamsin blinked at the sound of her name and tried to sit up, her hand covering the bullet's entry point. She gasped and winced at the pain, "I knew… where they would take Dyson. Your… father… I'm sorry…"

Bo looked up in confusion at Kenzi but even the other girl was confused.

"Tamsin, Tamsin, you're not making sense," Bo said but those words registered and had her furrowing her brows in thought and distrust. "Stop struggling." She breathed in chi and gagged.

"Your…ah, powers… ain't enough, Succubus," Tamsin gasped in agony but she looked like she gained a little color and her wound wasn't bleeding as heavily. "You have to go find… the Wanderer… Bo…"

"I don't have time for this," Bo said, "I will find you when everything is sorted and you will tell me everything you, lying bitch, because I feel like I owe you an ass-kicking. So, you better stay alive, okay?" Whatever the hell the Valkyrie did, she still saved Bo and Bo wasn't one to be ungrateful.

"Okay," Tamsin gasped, falling back into the grass. Another member of their group took over and knelt over the fallen Valkyrie, tending to her injury.

"Hale!?" Bo and Kenzi said in chorus.

He held up a finger to his lips and winked at them, "Shhh."

"Don't worry, Bo, more friends coming if that's alright with you?" he asked with vulnerability.

Bo clapped his shoulder, "Thank you, Hale." He might be slowly evolving into an asshole but he still had redeeming qualities. And he was still a good friend.

He grinned, "You ladies do your thing and kick ass."

Bo nodded and smiled at him and ran up to the main building with Kenzi. Behind them, the sound of approaching cop cars and ambulances from the fae.

* * *

The alarm sounded throughout the compound, startling both Dr. Taft and Lauren as it loudly alerted everyone of a security breach.

And when the door burst open from the force of Bo's steel-toed boots, Taft immediately grabbed a gun from his drawer and pointed it at Bo. Bo was wielding nothing more than her small dagger. Kenzi had the thought to bring a rifle. The others, fae and human, also brought weapons.

"Bo!" Lauren moved towards the succubus on instinct.

"Lauren!" Bo yelled when Taft grabbed the blond doctor, pointing the pistol to her temple.

"Don't come any closer," Taft warned.

"Or what, asshole?" Bo snarled nastily, her trademark predator blue eyes icy. She held the dagger menacingly and slowly walked towards them.

Veins started to bulge from her skin and her eyes glowed an eerie shade of blue. Her voice boomed in loud chorus. "**_YOU DARE THREATEN ME, YOU DARE THREATEN WHAT IS MINE!? I WILL RULE ALL AND ALL WILL TREMBLE AT MY POWER. I WILL REIGN UNDEFEATED!_**"

Majority of the room was in shock except for Lauren and Kenzi and they all held their breaths.

"Let me go, Isaac," Lauren said, knowing where this was heading. "Please, you don't understand what she'll do."

"No," Taft said stubbornly, "Tell her to leave, now!" His finger tightened on the trigger…

…and was shocked when something knocked the gun from his grasp. It flew to the other side of the room and went off with a loud bang, the bullet hitting the wall.

Lauren saw her opportunity. She stuck her hand in her lab coat and grabbed the capped syringe she had prepared. Removing the protective cap, she quickly plunged the needle on Taft's neck. He looked at her in shock. She did not blink.

His grasp on her loosened and he fell to his knees.

Lauren turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. "You used my research to poison my friend."

Her cold eyes were the last thing he saw before his consciousness faded into darkness.

* * *

"Bo," Lauren said, approaching the revved up succubus, "Calm down, it's me, Lauren. Sweetie, we're safe now."

She reached over and, without fear, held Bo's hand and cupped it against her cheek, "It's me, Bo. I missed you so much. Please, come back."

"Lauren," Bo said breathlessly she regained control of herself. "Are you hurt?" She quickly checked over the doctor for injuries or distress, fussing like a mother hen. The voluptuous succubus was non-sexually touching every bit of Lauren to see that she was unscathed.

"Bo, I'm fine," Lauren said reassuringly with a half smile. She squeezed the hand wrapped across her shoulder to comfort the worried succubus.

"Don't do that to me again!" Bo pouted. If Lauren were Dyson, she would have smacked her by now, but she knew that the doctor was just as insensible if not reckless with her own safety.

"I knew you'd come," Lauren said softly, chastised.

"I didn't even know where you were!" Bo shouted and then took a calming breath and looked at Taft's body on the study floor. "What the hell were you doing with this creep in the first place?"

"Is he… dead?" Kenzi asked as she used the toed part of her boot to poke at the limp man.

"No, just unconscious. He'll wake up with nothing more than a nasty headache," Lauren said and swallowed. A couple of men from the group picked him up to deliver him to the fae cops outside.

"What was that anyway?" the dark haired human girl asked the other fae in the room.

"Hamish," Bo said. The man sheepishly appeared out of thin air next to Sabine. "Thank you," she said to him. He nodded with a smile. His lover smiled at him proudly and gave him a kiss.

"Lauren, I think I need to start teaching you a few things about beating people up," Bo told her honestly. "I've been so scared since that teenage psycho Romeo hurt you and now this. I'm so afraid that something will happen and I can't get to you in time."

"I'm more of a pacifist, Bo," Lauren protested, she really didn't want to hurt anybody. She was, as they say, a lover and, not to mention, a doctor… definitely not a fighter. She healed people, not caused them harm.

"Just a little self defense training, Lauren, please," Bo requested. "As much as I hope you don't go running off to be 007 on me again, I know you can be so damn stubborn."

Lauren made a phone gesture with her hand. "Hello, Pot? Yes, this is Kettle," Lauren teased, bumping shoulders with Bo.

"I think she's more of a McGyver, Bo. Although, I'm also partial to, 'A spy who shagged me,'" Kenzi chimed in with her opinion.

At Bo's dry 'Ha, ha, Kenzi,' the Russian girl pouted, "Fine, I'll just be here unappreciated in my own little corner."

"It's okay, Kenzi," Lauren said with a half smile, "Come here." Kenzi looked at her like she sprouted wings and a horn on her forehead but walked cautiously towards her. To everyone's shock, she hugged Kenzi.

Awkwardly.

"Thank you for finding me," she mumbled to the dark haired girl. She knew it was Kenzi who had the resources and skills to track her down. It was why she left her phone in the first place.

Kenzi's eyes bugged out of her head and stiffened. And then she though, 'What the hell,' and hugged Lauren back just as awkwardly. "Just to set the record straight, my rap sheet is totes thicker and real-er than yours_, Karen_," Kenzi scoffed. "Why pick such a lame ass alias?"

"And, gurl, damn… that wig was _UG-LEE_," Kenzi said. "Or maybe you just can't pull off the wig like Kenzi. Ain't nobody who can. But seriously, a ginger?"

"Blame the previous Ash," Lauren laughed freely. Kenzi oddly found that it made Lauren seem more human.

"At least, I know what your real hair color is," Bo whispered teasingly in her doctor's ear, making Lauren swallow and choke on air.

"And that is our cue to leave while y'all are still non-naked," Kenzi muttered as she corralled the rest of the rescuers, leaving Bo and Lauren alone.

"Lauren…" Bo started slowly.

Lauren cut her off, "Not here, Bo. Let's go home."

* * *

They sat on Bo's bed, speaking to each other quietly. Bo wouldn't let the doctor out of her sight even for a single second. Lauren, not wishing to upset her further, acquiesced to Bo temporarily -she still had to report to the Ash and personally check on the rescued patients. She had already tended to Dyson, who did not need much medical intervention. He was a strong wolf and would heal quickly.

"Lauren, be honest with me," Bo said, "Did you really not consider how dangerous this was?"

Lauren exhaled slowly, "I did, Bo. We suspected the Taft had discovered the fae, I just didn't know the extent of it until I got there."

"Do you know what I would have done if you were hurt?" Bo asked.

The doctor nodded. She knew shit would burn to the ground and Bo would make sure of it. "I couldn't let you stop me, Bo."

"That's why… that's why you wanted that break, didn't you?" Bo said, putting the pieces together.

"I knew I had to break it off with you completely, Bo, in case that something _did_ happen to me but I couldn't let you go," Lauren said, remorsefully, "It was very selfish of me, but I wanted something to come home to, to keep me going."

"Bo, no one else can know what I will tell you," Lauren said seriously. At Bo's nod and quite promise she continued, "After Lachlan told me that the first Ash tricked me, I thought I needed other ways of protecting myself," Lauren explained to Bo, "So I approached the remaining Elders from the previous Ash. In exchange for protection and a marginal degree of freedom, there will be certain assignments that I must attend to.

Hale's attempts to unite Light and Dark in solidarity only helped me. I also have the protection of the Dark Elders now."

"Lauren, you're a doctor… you're not supposed to be putting yourself in danger," Bo said, touching Lauren's hair.

"I know, Bo, but this is my duty," Lauren said, holding Bo's hand. "I couldn't leave those fae to suffer just so Taft can become the fae equivalent of the Angel of Death." She sighed, "I don't want them to suffer needlessly just to satisfy a madman's curiosity."

"Bo, I had to do something," Lauren whispered. "You understand, don't you?"

Bo nodded, "I do, Lauren, I do. It's just that…" she swallowed. "I can't lose you," she said, her voice cracking. She bit her lip and tried to stop her tears.

"Oh, baby," Lauren cooed, her eyes moistening, "Shh, you won't lose me, Bo."

"Because running away on a dangerous mission without telling me is really assuring, Lauren," Bo said sarcastically and sniffled.

"I know, I know," Lauren said, pulling Bo close. She breathed in the succubus's scent and kissed her soft hair. "For someone supposedly so smart, I can be thoughtless sometimes. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Bo said, "I knew you were trying to tell me something and yet I couldn't even give you the time to listen."

"I'm still pretty rusty with this whole relationship thing, huh?" Lauren smiled with a self-deprecating sigh.

"Well, I'm practically a newbie," Bo said with her own insecure smile.

"Guess we'll just have to learn together," Lauren said, looking away shyly.

"Bo?" Lauren asked when Bo did reply. And then she was unceremoniously pushed down on the bed, her succubus girlfriend hovering over like a predator. The succubus smiled wickedly, like a wolf that had caught a rabbit under its paws.

A sexy, geeky rabbit, that is.

"Shh... The hero always gets the girl at the end, right?" Bo teased, her fingers sending heat into the apex of Lauren's thighs. Lauren whimpered against the succubus powers.

"In that case," Lauren murmured and flipped them around using her strong arms. "I should probably get to it." She smiled and rubbed their noses together. After all, Bo was her hero in hot black leather.

"You're not tired, are you?" Bo asked, knowing her to read her girlfriend's fatigue better now.

"A little but I—" Lauren hesitated.

"No," Bo said firmly and flipped their positions again. Lauren landed on the bed with a soft 'oomph' of surprise. "You sleep."

"What about—?"

"No," Bo repeated. "I don't need that right now. I just want to be close to you." She placed her head against Lauren's chest, listening to her heart's staccato beat slow down.

"Are you sure?" Lauren yawned and felt Bo nod against her chest. She couldn't sleep without Bo. It was difficult to be away and she worked herself to the bone to forget the ache. Now, Bo was here. She was safe.

Bo tucked her face in the crook of Lauren's neck, "I love you, Lauren."

"Mm, love you more... See you when I wake up?" She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Yeah, babe… see you soon," she replied snuggling into the embrace.

And they slept, peacefully.

* * *

A/N: Peanut butter and fluff sandwich, anyone?

So, I really don't know what Bo would have said in her super succubus mode. I just rehashed stuff. Hope that wasn't too bad.

I know I still left a lot of questions as well but there was just so many loose ends from the actual show and I really just wanted to tie up the Doccubus one. My only goal was to bring Lo back to her Bo so I did. Yay. Priorities for the win.

Hope I haven't managed to tick you guys off too much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
